Are you cross with me?
by Crazy-moonchild
Summary: A young Drusilla tries her hardest to fit in and find a pet of her own under the watchful eye of Darla and Angelus. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Drusilla looked at the young man and smiled sweetly. The man grabbed Drusilla's hand and pulled her closer. Drusilla laughed seductively as the man kissed her hand.

"You've been a bad boy." Drusilla said softly as she circled around the man. He was tall and muscular, a poor man no doubt. Drusilla knew how to pick at the easy ones and toy until she was pleased.

"If that's what you like." He chuckled. Drusilla stood behind him and allowed her face to morph. Of all the vampires Angelus had seen he knew Drusilla's predatory face was the softest, the prettiest.

"Rrrufff." Drusilla's whole body shook with the noise and her teeth snapped shut by the man's ear. "This will only hurt a second…" Drusilla sank her fangs into his neck. Instead of yelping in pain a low animalistic moan slipped from his lips. Darla and Angelus watched this process from the shop wall beside them. Drusilla held the man's left shoulder in her strong grip as she slid her free hand down his muscular chest and to the hem of his brown pants. His eyes closed lazily and his mouth sat ajar as she drank the last of his blood, letting him die in pleasure. Drusilla dropped the man's body and made her face revert, his blood still on her lips. Drusilla knelt down beside his limp body and licked the rest of his blood away. "Naughty, naughty boy." Angelus trembled at the sexual gesture. Darla looked up to her lover and frowned. She found the fun loving vampire an annoyance at times.

"Do you ever tire of her games? I think she talks to much." Darla said indifferently. Angelus wrapped one arm around Darla's waist and ran his fingers down the length of her abdomen.

"I find it rather erotic." Darla laughed provocatively before pressing her lips to his. Drusilla looked upon this act of affection and whimpered like a lost puppy. Angelus let Darla go and closed the distance between himself and Drusilla. Darla crossed her arms and watched as the other two made contact. Angelus slid his fingers into Drusilla's black curls and clutched them tightly. Drusilla whimpered once again this time of pleasure. She always enjoyed it when Angelus was rough with her.

"Ah…Rrrufff." Drusilla's body shook with the noise and she smiled as if she was the lover of death itself.

"Rrrguff." Angelus growled. Drusilla bounced blissfully and played with Angelus' coat. Drusilla growled like a little puppy and leaned up towards Angelus.

"I've been a bad girl…" Drusilla pouted like she did after a kill. It melted Angelus' still beating heart. Angelus licked her bottom lip, taking the rest of the man's blood. He was intimate with Drusilla but not like he was with Darla and that's what Drusilla wanted. Darla watched as Angelus kissed Drusilla, Darla had no problem sharing because at the end of the day she was his lover not Drusilla. Angelus kissed Drusilla vigorously. Angelus let Drusilla go with a bit of a shove that made her stumble. A little yelp slipped her lips as she steadied herself. Darla smirked and took Angelus' arm pressing her body against his.

"The sun will be up soon, we should return." Darla said as she looked at the dawning sky. Drusilla looked at the orange tinted sky.

"I want to play...the sun warms me!" Drusilla danced in a circle around Darla and Angelus. Darla grabbed Drusilla's arm and stopped her parade.

"Yeah, it'll make you nice and warm if we don't get you inside." Darla said, despite her annoyed feelings Darla cared a great deal for Drusilla and wouldn't let her burn up. The trio walked down the street, Darla clinging to Angelus as Drusilla twirled around the streets like a little girl. Others seemed to cower in fear as the trio passed by, closing doors and clutching crosses.

…

Drusilla crawled onto the table and sat on her knees in front of Angelus. She wore a white nightgown that reached her shin and the fringe was missing two top buttons. She played with an abnormally long curl and looked at him. She bounced suggestively on the table and then leaned back as if she were engaging in a provocative dance. Angelus stood up and looked down at her body. She pressed her nails to her temples and giggled.

"The stars, I see it in the stars." She babbled. Angelus grabbed her hips and jerked her up so that she was once more sitting on her knees.

"What do you see Dru?" Angelus asked, though his grip was firm his tone was soft.

"The stars tell me it so." Drusilla continued her mindless ramble. "Slayer she's new. Watch out she's near." She chanted in a sing song voice. Angelus smirked and sat jerking Drusilla to the edge of the table, forcing her legs on either side of him. His right hand sliding up her thigh and held her still.

"My masterpiece." Angelus smirked as he began to kiss her tenderly, brushing her curls off her shoulders with his free hand. "That's you Dru." Drusilla grabbed his open shirt and licked his bare chest.

"Masterpiece, me?" Drusilla laughed. Angelus put his forefinger under Drusilla's chin and tilted her head up to look at him as his hand crept back down her leg. He kissed her gently and slid in between her legs. Angelus let Drusilla trail her kisses down his neck and to his chest. She drug her teeth across his chest where his heart rest and laughed again. Angelus moved roughly against her, a sexual motion completely harmless to those who might be watching.

"Someone's home… yet no lights are on…" She tapped his chest and smiled. "Knock, knock. Beat for me precious." She said. Angelus took her wrist and kissed her fingertips.

"My heart stopped a long time ago Dru." She pressed her fingers to her temple.

"Oh…the days I remember…beating. A drum." She jumped excited and licked her lips suggestively. "Bum dum bum dum." She started to move rhythmically to the imaginary heartbeat playing in her head. "It's like a little sing song in my head." Angelus pulled her fully against him and kissed her passionately.

"Shh shh." He said against her lips as he crawled onto the table with her. Drusilla laughed which Angelus found so intoxicating.

"Uh-oh. You're a bad boy." She hummed quietly as Angelus pushed her skirt up slightly. "Very bad." She giggled. Drusilla ran her tongue over his cheekbone and slid her fingers down his chest.

"Rrrguff." Angelus growled before nipping Drusilla's earlobe. Angelus looked up to the sound of the door opening and smirked when his gaze fell on Darla. Drusilla leaned up on her elbows and looked back at Darla. "Want to join sweetheart?" Darla and Drusilla gave Angelus a sneer that answered his question.

"I just thought you should know there are four beast ready for the moon." Darla said, her tone detailing she was bored. Angelus pulled away from Drusilla and slid off the table. Drusilla pushed herself into a seated position and looked at Darla.

"We have a good few minutes before the moon peaks." Angelus smirked. "I'll be back soon enough." Darla approached the table and leaned close to Drusilla's face, both girls ignoring him. Darla was wearing a red dress that hugged her body and was thought as inapt for a young woman to wear. She leaned into Drusilla's ear.

"Are you having fun with Angelus?" Darla asked, her lips brushing against Drusilla's ear. Drusilla shuddered and growled.

"Fun? I have fun with my dollies…mum used to give me dollies…mum is cold now. They tell me so." Drusilla whispered, her words becoming babble. Darla ran her fingers through Drusilla's hair.

"I know darling." Darla smiled at Drusilla and then jerked her head back by her curls. "Angelus killed them all." Darla closed her mouth over the center of Drusilla's neck and bit her gently. Drusilla laughed and let the blonde vampire abuse her.

"Tear it he did!" Drusilla giggled. Darla's tongue traveled up her neck until she reached Drusilla's ear.

"All of them but you." Drusilla bounced with anticipation. "Because you are special." Darla teased.

"A masterpiece!" Drusilla wrapped her arms around Darla's neck. Darla laughed and pulled Drusilla off the table, wrapping one arm around her waist. Darla took one of Drusilla's arms from her neck and intertwined their fingers. Darla and Drusilla started to dance around the room.

"I bet you're all built up." Darla smirked. "Angelus didn't finish."

"Grandmother…he never finishes…he puts away before we actually play." Darla smiled at this new found fact. Angelus never quenched the thirst of Drusilla. Her lust was more than her new family could handle. "So much tension…I want to pop…it never does." Drusilla was now dancing against Darla. Her hands over her head and her eyes half closed. Darla laughed and danced with Drusilla, spinning her around. Darla pulled Drusilla close to her and gave her the tenderest of kisses; one only a woman could muster. Drusilla let her arms fall to hold Darla. They wrapped their arms around one another and continued the kiss. Angelus walked into the room and smirked. He shut the door quietly and leaned on it as he watched the two women. Darla broke away from Drusilla and looked at Angelus. She smirked and turned Drusilla to face Angelus.

"Dru here hasn't popped yet." Darla smirked as she bit down on Drusilla's shoulder. Drusilla melted against the blonde and closed her eyes.

"Pop like a bone…POP…" Drusilla laughed and twisted away from Darla's embrace. "I want to play Angelus." Drusilla hummed as she ran her hands down the long table. Angelus wrapped his arm around Drusilla's waist and kissed her dynamically. He released Drusilla and beckoned Darla too him. The girls each took a side of Angelus and looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry Dru playtimes over." Angelus frowned. "They've transformed." Drusilla looked at the door and hissed as something hit the door hard. Darla and Angelus allowed their faces to morph but Drusilla didn't. Darla looked at Drusilla in disbelief.

"Drusilla change." Darla ordered. Drusilla shook her head and looked at the door. Angelus knew Drusilla wouldn't change unless she absolutely had to. The door swung open and four werewolves came in. The biggest of the werewolves hung back at the door and allowed the smaller three to attack the vampires. Drusilla eyes studied the brown werewolf as he stalked her, doing circles around her. The wolf pounced and Drusilla caught it by the snout. She wagged her finger in his face.

"You're a bad dog!" Drusilla threw the wolf and its heavy body hit the wall with a smash. Drusilla walked over to the wolf and knelt beside her. "I don't like bad dogs!" She picked the wolf up by its snout and snapped her teeth in its face. The wolf growled and tried to open its mouth under her grip. Drusilla put her hand on the back of the wolf's head and then twisted until she heard the sickening snap of its spinal cord. Drusilla laughed and moved her body in an awkward fashion, her hands over her head and her hips moving from side to side. "I feel good all over." She beamed. Angelus was thrown onto the table by the red werewolf. The wolf's claw had scratched his left cheek. Angelus jumped to his feet and hissed. He was slightly embarrassed; Drusilla hadn't even needed to change to fight her opponent and here he was losing this battle. Angelus grabbed the wolf's throat and ripped it out, blood covering his body. Darla grabbed her werewolf and snapped it's neck at the same time Angelus finished his. The three vampires moved to each other's side. Drusilla looked at Angelus and Darla and smiled deviously.

"Oh Angelus… I want to play with the puppy." Drusilla all bet begged to fight the last werewolf who waited patiently not wanting to fight all three of them.

"Drusilla that is not a puppy." Darla told Drusilla. Angelus put his hand up to silence Darla and then he looked at Drusilla.

"Under one condition." Angelus said his face reverting. Darla looked at him in bewilderment as Drusilla waited. "You change." Drusilla nodded and moved with excitement. She allowed her face to morph as she moved towards the black werewolf. The two walked circles as if they were dancing. Darla didn't change her face back; she was waiting to pounce, to protect her Dru. Drusilla clearly grew tired of these games because she made the first move. She hit the wolf in the face hard. The black wolf stumbled before smacking Drusilla. Drusilla's petite body flew across the room and hit the far wall. Darla went to pounce on the beast but Angelus grabbed her arm.

"Angelus let me go!" Darla growled like a rabid animal. Angelus looked at her.

"If Drusilla cannot take this I will stop it." He warned. Drusilla stood back to her feet and wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth. The wolf continued his assault on her. He pounced at her with his fangs bared and his claws out. Drusilla caught him by the neck and held him at arms link. She held him off the ground and growled at him.

"I told your friend I don't like bad dogs!" Drusilla snapped the wolf's neck in one swift motion of her wrist. She dropped his body to the ground and looked at Angelus and Darla; letting her face go back to its soft innocence. "He was very bad." Drusilla frowned at the limp werewolf's body. "I feel awful Angelus…" Darla took Drusilla's arm and showed it to Angelus. A long gash went down the length of Drusilla's arm, and covered her shoulder.

"It scratched her pretty bad." Darla frowned. The four werewolves returned to their human states and Drusilla crinkled her nose.

"I don't like them Daddy." Drusilla protested to Angelus. Darla sighed.

"I'll bandage her arm and fetch a human; you can clean these things up." Angelus looked at Darla and opened his mouth to protest but Darla was already pulling Drusilla away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody…watch where you're going!" A blond man cried as he ran into the tall dark haired man. The dark haired man didn't flinch at the contact and the girls who were by his side stepped out of the way for the young man. The blond gathered his pages up and starts to walk to the nearest alley. He sat down on the stack of pallets and ripped up his writing as tears followed steadily from his eyes.

"And I wonder… What possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?" A cute young woman asked as she stepped out of the shadows; it was Drusilla. Her long dark brown hair was curled and parts of it pinned up. She wore a blue dress and coat with laced black gloves.

"Nothing. I wish to be alone."

"Oh I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory." She ran her hand twice over her stomach. "That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head." The blond stood up and held his hand up to stop her approach.

"That's quite close enough. I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You'll not be getting my purse I tell you." Drusilla leaned slightly forward and smiled amused.

"Don't need your purse silly." She closed the distance between them pointed to his heart then his head as she spoke. "Your wealth lies here…and here. In the spirit and…imagination. You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine." The man looked at her as if he'd found someone who actually understood.

"Oh, yes! I mean no. I mean…mother's expecting me." He backed himself into the column behind him. Drusilla opened the collar of his shirt and looked at his pounding veins.

"I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something…effulgent." That look crossed his face again.

"Effulgent." He mused. Drusilla ran her laced finger over his neck.

"Do you want it?" She asked.

"Oh yes!" Drusilla allows him to touch her chest. "God yes." Drusilla looked down for a moment allowing her face to change and her fangs to descend. Spike looked at her confused and opened his mouth to protest. Drusilla buried her fangs in his neck. "Ow..Ow!" He complained. "Ow, ow! Ohhh…"

Laughter could be heard outside the empty room. Suddenly the two large oak doors swung open and Drusilla walked in with her new playmate William. When the doors shut behind them William grabbed Drusilla by her waist and pulled her against the wall with him. He kissed her energetically and she giggled again.

"Oh. Such a hungry little kitty. Meow." She ran her fingers across his chest in a pawing motion. "You've been a starved one, haven't you, my sweet Willy?" William smirked and held her closer.

"I've got you to feast on now, pet." Drusilla laughed softly and pulled away from him, walking further into the parlor. "Is this your home?" He asked her as he looked around in bewilderment.

"Their home." Drusilla said as she pointed to two dead corpses on the sofa by the window. "Ambassador to…something and his plump, lovely wife. Till their spirits flew away on fairy wings." Drusilla leaned closer to William and put her hand up to her mouth as if she were telling a secret. "Psst. When Angelus took them for dinner." William looked up from the corpses.

"Angelus? Who the bloody hell's Ang-?" His words stopped when his gaze fell to the tall dark figure in the doorway.

"Look what I made. It's called Willy."

"William." William corrected her. Drusilla frowned and mouthed his name.

"Where's Darla? I want Darla to see William." Angelus stepped out of the shadows, moving closer to her, revealing a bruise on his face.

"Darla and I had a little spat. Her precious master sent for her. You know Darla; Master's pet." Drusilla pouted.

"Oh. Poor Angelus." Angelus smiled at her.

"Ah don't fret, Dru. We'll make up." Angelus touched his bruise. "Mmm. Ow. After a little tit for tat. Shouldn't let that spoil our fun here. So, instead of just feeding off this…William…you went and turned him into one of us? Another rooster in the henhouse."

"You're not cross with me, are you?" Angelus walked over to William.

"Cross?" He grabbed William's arm and forced it into the ray of sunlight that beamed through the closed curtain. "Do you have any idea what it's like having nothing but women as travel companions, night in and night out?" William jerked his arm away and frowned.

"Touch me again-" Angelus didn't allow him to finish the threat.

"Don't mistake me, I do love the ladies. It's just lately…I've been wondering…" He held his own fist into the sun light. "What it's be like…to share the slaughter of innocents…with another man. Don't think that makes me some kind of deviant, hmm? Do you?" Staring at Angelus William finally understood and he stuck his hand in the sunlight as well. Angelus roared in laughter. "Au Ah! I like this one! You and me, we're gonna be the best of friends. William joined in on his laughter while Drusilla watched the strange display. When the laughing fest was over both men turned to Drusilla.

"What is it?" She asked. Angelus sat down next to the dead couple and looked at William.

"Why don't you break Willy here in?" Drusilla smirked and ran her hand seductively in over her stomach.

"You mean it?" She asked excitedly. William looked at Drusilla confused. Angelus smirked and leaned back.

"Of course precious." Drusilla out stretched her hand to William.

"Come my sweet Willy." She smiled deviously. William took her outstretched hand and let her lead him into the bedroom off the parlor. She shut the double doors behind them and turned to face William. She pulled her laced gloves off and let them fall to the ground.

"What does he mean break me in?" Drusilla unbuttoned her coat and pulled it off.

"A proper hello is in store." She laughed and pulled the blue dress off, leaving her in only a shin length night gown and brown corset. William catching on to her plan undid his pants as she closed the distance. She smirked and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Drusilla growled seductively. She moved on William forcing him inside of her. "Ah…" She smiled. William thrust into her and forced her head back in pleasure. "Oh Willy." She moaned. William pushed her down on the bed and forced her gown up, thrusting forcefully. Drusilla laughed manically. William found her laughter invigorating.

William showed Drusilla the living room of his mother's home. She spun in a circle and looked at the parlor.

"Ooh, such a pretty house you have, my sweet William. It smells of daffodils…and viscera. Drusilla sat down on the couch.

"Don't get too attached, now. Won't be here long, love."

"Well then…" She patted the seat next to her. "Shall we give it a proper goodbye? Rrrufff."

"You're a saucy one, aren't you?" William smirked and sat next to her, kissing her vigorously. "Dru, we'll bring this world to its knees." Drusilla smiled as he leaned her back.

"It's ripe and ready, my darling, waiting for us to devour its fruit."

"We'll ravage this city together, my pet. Lay waste to all of Europe. The three of us will teach those snobs and elitists with their falderal just what?" Drusilla looked at him slightly confused.

"Three?" William nodded and smirked.

"You, me, and mother. We'll open up their veins and bathe in their blood as they scream our names across-?" He noticed Drusilla's expression. "What?"

"You…you want to bring your mum with us?" William nodded.

"Well, yeah. You'll like her."

"To eat you mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

William leaned forward and laughed as Angelus did the same. The limp corpse of a bride in Angelus right arm.

"And then, when you leapt up right in the middle of the ceremony, grabbed the priest's head, and squeezed it until it popped like…" William looked to the older for the words he couldn't find.

"Rotten melon." Angelus offered. William nodded excitedly and continued his story.

"Yes! Eyeballs dangling from the sockets, and you shouting, 'Frankly Father, thine eyes offend me." William laughed and leaned back into the couch chair. "Bloody priceless. And beating the groom to death with his own arm, I mean," He paused and gestured in approval, "honestly, you're a bloody killing marvel." Angelus leaned back and glanced at the dead bride, before tilting her body towards William.

"Yeah. Have a drink." William shook his head and waved her away.

"No, that's your spoilers, mate." Angelus continued the offer.

"I've had my fill. Go on, take her." William waved her off again and looked out the coach window.

"Nah. I think I might go and find Drusilla. She's prowling for the street urchins in the East end. Make her happy if I joined her for a bit." Angelus smirked slightly.

"She's special, isn't she? Our Drusilla." William smiled lovingly.

"More than that. She brought me into this world. Where I was meant to be. It's like…she'd my destiny." Angelus suppressed a chuckle.

"Yeah, she is a sweet plum. I mean, a bit dotty and brain-addled, but-" William interrupted him.

"She's not…She's just…It's like she's still got a bit of child in her." William smiled. Angelus patted the roof of the coach.

"Perhaps two or three by now. Driver! Stop the coach! Happy hunting. Go on." He pushed William gently out of the coach. "Just be home by sunrise." William went off in search of his destiny. Angelus chuckled. "And by the time you find her she may be full of me." Angelus slid out of the coach and started towards their newly obtained hotel room. Half way there he saw her. She wasn't wearing her blue dress, only her night gown and corset. Drusilla had cornered a man and was laughing.

"Are you some street walker?" Drusilla shook her head.

"No silly. Street walkers are like birds that don't sing when mummy tells them too." The man flinched as Drusilla touched him. Angelus walked over to Drusilla and took her hand.

"No time for this Dru, I have something to show you." Angelus smirked.

Once he and Drusilla made it to the safety of their hotel room Angelus grabbed her into a strong kiss. Drusilla growled seductively and wrapped her arms around Angelus' neck.

"Oh, someone is being very naughty." Drusilla purred. "Daddy is dancing with princess tonight!" Angelus picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Daddy's dancing in princess tonight." Drusilla bit Angelus ear.

"Oh…" She growled. "Rrrufff." Angelus pressed her back against the bedroom door and reached around her to open it.

William sighed and pushed the parlor door open, exhausted from his search. He shut the door and started to walk past the bedroom. Quiet moans caught his attention. William stooped and smirked as Angelus thrust rapidly into the girl whose legs were around his waist.

"Well…looks like you haven't had your fill of her after all." Angelus looked back at William and leaned slightly to the side revealing Drusilla under him. Her arms lazily above her head and her legs comfortably around his waist.

"The little children didn't come out to play. Did you miss me, pretty William?" Drusilla asked. William looked at the two in disbelief.

"I'm sure he did, Dru." Drusilla leaned up to look at William. "After all…you are his destiny." William's face twisted in hatred.

"Oh. How sweet." Drusilla and Angelus laughed as Drusilla fell back to the bed. Angelus pulled away from Drusilla and fixed his pants as Drusilla sat up, her legs still spread.

"Don't touch her!" William screamed. Angelus smirked and slammed the attacking William against the wall by his throat.

"Little late for that, Willy. And I really don't like it when you raise your voice to me." Drusilla sat fully up and pouted.

"William, don't play such a sad tune. Give us a kiss, then." Angelus let William go and stood in the stairway.

"Why did you…? You knew. You knew she was mine." William said weakly.

"Did I?" Angelus asked with a smirk. William puffed back up.

"You knew bloody well!" William charged at Angelus, hatred and anger boiling over.

"Just don't get it now, do you?" Angelus grabbed William by the lapels and threw him onto the couch, before throwing the female corpse off the couch and sitting next to him. "Well, you're new…and a little dim. So let me explain to you how things are now. There's no belonging or deserving anymore. You can take what you want, have what you want…but nothing is yours. Not even her." Drusilla walked casually into the doorway and looked at the boys.

"You're wrong. We're forever, Drusilla and me." William said as he looked at her. Drusilla held her hands over her chest.

"Are we?" The question sounded enchanted.

"Ah, still the poet, aren't we, Willy?"

"William." William corrected once again. Angelus chuckled and slapped his knee.

"Right. William. You know, you really should find a new name for yourself. It just doesn't strike the right note of terror." Angelus stood up and walked over to Drusilla, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tell ya what _William. _If you want her… come take her." Drusilla held her hands out to William in a beckoning gesture. William stood up and charged at Angelus. He drew back and swung at Angelus, but much to both their surprise Drusilla caught William's fist.

"My sweet Willy, can't we work things out?" She pleaded softly. William slid his hand into her dark curls and kissed her passionately, ravaging her lips with his. Drusilla laughed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Angelus nipped Drusilla's shoulder, causing her to shudder.

"She'll come to me later." Angelus promised. "When you're all asleep and cozy, I'll have her under me."

Drusilla pulled off her lace gloves as Angelus opened the door for her.

"He was a sweet plump one wasn't he?" Drusilla beamed. "Like a snake in the garden, so full of passion fruit." Drusilla danced provocatively. Angelus chuckled and shut the door behind us. "Though mummy feels bad for starving poor Willy." Angelus shook his head.

"No hurt done Dru. He chose to stay." Drusilla held her finger to her lips and listened. In the closed bedroom was a thudding sound Angelus knew well. "Our Willy is getting the idea." A scream sounded in the room, one of thick pleasure and desire. Drusilla walked over to the door and leaned closer to hear what was on the other side. A grin spread on her face when she realized what was happening.

"My sweet took the passion fruit." Drusilla giggled. Angelus closed the distance between Drusilla and himself.

"Ah..ah…ah!" A woman moaned. With every thud of the bed came a moan of pleasure. "Oh, William…ah…ah…ah...harder…harder…ah…" Angelus smirked and pushed the door open. Just as he'd thought William was firmly in between Darla's legs and his thrusts where hard and slow.

"Revenge is sweet pet." William moaned. Darla smirked when she saw Angelus looking on their show.

"We have company William…"She moaned and clutched his shirt. "Shall we give them a show?" William looked over his shoulder and thrust deeper. Drusilla clapped her hands and bounced excitedly.

"My little birdy took the passion fruit in the belly of the beast!" Drusilla rubbed her stomach provocatively. "Oh my sweet, dance for mummy!" Angelus watched the show quietly until Darla reached her breaking point.

"Oh yes!" Darla screamed as her back arched and she closed her eyes. "William!" William pulled out of Darla and looked at the other two. Drusilla fell to her knees in front of William, running her hands up his thighs.

"Oh Willy the way you move makes my tummy burn and the stars sing." Drusilla said, her voice low and seductive.

"How'd you like the show?" Darla asked, her legs still open from where William had been. Angelus leaned on the wall.

"I found it rather arousing." Darla smirked and leaned against William.

"It was nice of you to hurt me, when I asked so nicely." William smirked. Drusilla's grin widened.

"You hurt her? Oh my, little birdy bruised Daddy's fruit. Daddy is sure to be unhappy." Drusilla clapped his hands. "This picnic shall be smashing!"


End file.
